


厕所里的哭泣女声

by RabbitBookman



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitBookman/pseuds/RabbitBookman
Summary: “你说，我要是用这声音录一份娇喘声给你老爸，你会不会被他揍呢？”果然在想着怎么报复回来。对于黑羽在某些事上的执着，白马不得不佩服。“黑羽君，如果你非常想去潜水玩，就尽管录吧。”鱼类的威胁对于黑羽还是很奏效的，听完这句话，他默默闭上了嘴。但是一小会儿后，他哭丧着脸开口，依然是之前那个女声：“白马……声音，好像变不回去了。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito
Kudos: 14





	厕所里的哭泣女声

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车，很憨

厕所里的哭泣女声  
CP：白黑  
文/帅气的兔子

.  
本镇唯一的高中，据说是明治年间成立，建校至今大约已有逾百年的历史。  
有人的地方就有流言，更何况时间一长，必定会出现各种各样的怪谈。当然，真假与否，就不得人知了。

.  
“喂，你们知道吗——那个怪谈。”  
下课时学生们总会三三两两聚在一起，永远漫无边际地谈天说地。出于各种原因想要吸引他人注意力，总会有人将话题引向一些奇奇怪怪的方面。  
就比如现在。  
说完这句话的男孩子并没有急于把后面的内容立刻讲出来，倒是听的人按捺不住，凑过去围成半个圈。“什么什么？被卖关子，快说啊！”  
“嘿嘿，说出来你们可别被吓到啊。”男孩子挑着眉笑得阴险，“据说，有人在厕所里，听见了女人的哭声哦。”  
看有人一脸不以为然，他继续向下说道：“这是原来有个学长遇见的事了。那天不知怎么的，教学楼里的厕所人特别多。人有三急，那个学长憋不住了，就跑去学校最偏僻的那个厕所。”

“到了那里他才发现，实在是太清净了，除了自己连个人影都见不着，走进去连踩地都有回音。那厕所又建在背阴处，稍微起点风就凉飕飕的。  
“学长当时心想，找到个好地方了，以后都不用和别人挤。但是他也不想想，这样大一个厕所，为什么除了他别人都没来呢。  
“他刚解开裤带——诶别打岔，不是什么少儿不宜。突然听见隐隐约约的哭声。他朝里面喊一声，谁啊，那哭声却一下止住。学长想着或许是自己听错了，继续解拉链。可他拉链还没解开，那哭声又断断续续响了起来。被这么弄得，尿都撒不出来了。学长心里骂了一句，屏住气开始专心听那声音是从哪里发出来的。  
“你们懂吗，那种哭声。又细又长而且并不连续，就像哭得太急呛住了还要喘口气。仔细听来还是个女人的声音。学长脑袋是一根筋，他以为是哪个女孩子遇见伤心事，脸皮薄不好在别人面前表露出来才躲进厕所哭的。  
“可他又觉得，伤心归伤心，一个女孩子难道头脑不清跑进男厕来哭吗？像什么样。他就顺着那声音，一步一步小心翼翼地朝厕所里面走去。  
“最后他走到了厕所里一个单独隔间外，哭声依旧在继续。学长伸手推了推门，锁住的，他敲了敲，说了句‘你走错地方了’。那哭声又停住了。  
“说完那句话，他发现快到上课时间。转身准备离开时，那扇门却吱呀一声轻轻打开了。  
“学长下意识转过头，他也想知道里面躲着的究竟是谁。在那个无人阴暗的厕所里，他看到了……”

“看到了什么？”

正听到紧张恐怖的地方，忽然插入的女声，让所有沉浸在故事幻想里的学生猛然打了个激灵，几个胆小的女孩子情不自禁尖叫出来：“啊——！！”  
“我说你们这些小孩，上课铃已经响过了没听到？”正是刚才说话的绀野老师非常不满，站上讲台后，“从哪里听来的这些流言，自己吓自己。”  
坐回位置的学生们却依然在窃窃私语。  
“喂荒木，你讲的这个是真的吗？”  
“说出来吓死你，那个学长其实就和我老姐一个班。只是他们现在毕业了，这事才没多少人知道！宁信其有懂吗。”

“嘁。”  
听见前桌发出一声非常不屑的短音，白马抬头，发现黑羽从右胳膊换到了左胳膊来垫下巴。青子推了推他，说：“快斗，你不觉得很可怕吗。”  
“反正都是编来骗你们这种小女生的，我怕什么。”黑羽翻了个白眼，“声音还那么大，扰人清梦，不道德。”  
听到这里白马笑起来，“看来黑羽君对于道德与否的划分还真是和别人不同呢。”接着收获到黑羽愤怒的瞪视。  
“我没偷没抢，你管得着吗。”  
他忍不住去揶揄黑羽，说：“啊，抢确实没有。不过说到偷……”  
“白马你是不是欠揍！我告诉过你今天别跟我说话！！”  
黑羽拍桌。  
然后被一颗粉笔头正中后脑勺。

“黑羽快斗，你想不想到门口站一会儿？”绀野老师微笑着问，脑门上的青筋一跳一跳。

.  
白马探，男，17岁，归国子女，目前就读于本镇唯一的高中并正与自己的前桌交往中。  
究竟自己怎么会喜欢上明明一个同性，为什么莫名其妙就开始交往，事后白马仔细一想，依然百思不得其解。不过只是黑羽快斗刚好是最近声名鹊起名为怪盗实质在他看来干着小偷行当的KID，而他作为一个有业余当侦探癖好的高中生，正好追查的就是那个怪盗。这么一来二去……好像互相看对眼了也没什么说不过的？  
当然，没有谁规定说交往中就不能耍脾气使性子。何况以他们的个性来看，似乎以把对方整到崩溃作为生活乐趣更贴切。

“呐呐，白马哥哥，请我吃糖好不好？”  
软糯的萝莉音从黑羽嘴里发出时，白马正好端着甜点进屋。毫无防备听见这凭空出现的声音，他手上一抖差点把东西全都摔在地上。  
“……黑羽君，你在干什么。”  
“这是伪声啊，厉害吧？”  
黑羽说话同时，背后电视里也出现了和他一模一样的声线。白马扶额，说：“你这样会把婆婆吓到的。”  
估计是看他无奈的表情好玩，黑羽越发得意起来，“难道你不喜欢吗，这么可爱的小女孩你也不喜欢吗，白马哥哥？”声音甜甜软软，白马听着都快被溺死在里面。  
不过配上黑羽一脸的坏笑，目的就相当明显和恶意了。

“少爷，是谁家小女孩来我们家做客吗？”管家婆婆在楼下问道。  
白马一把捂住黑羽还打算继续发声的嘴，“不、没事的婆婆，黑羽君在看动画。”然后他压低声音对面前这个笑得眯起了眼的家伙说：“立刻恢复你的本音，不然今天的零食全部没收。”  
黑羽用力点头，等白马松开手后，他忍不住大笑起来。“白马你居然怕这个哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你还有怕我的一天！！”  
由此，黑羽用伪声折腾白马的日常开始。

其实在白马看来，假如只是在他家范围内黑羽怎么闹都无所谓，大不了解释说他这个同学脑回路不正常。但是看黑羽那副兴致勃勃的模样，在他开口认栽前只可能越发肆无忌惮。  
令白马坚定要报之以颜色这个决心的起因，是黑羽接了他父亲打来的电话，用伪声。

当时黑羽一个人在楼上看电视模仿女主播的声音，发现被白马扔在一边的手机震动了很久。他朝楼下喊一句“白马你电话响了”，就按下了接听。“喂喂，你好。”  
那头却并没有立刻说话，只听到一阵呼吸声后，“……请问，是小探的电话吗，还是我打错了。”  
“啊，并没有打错。您是他爸爸吧。”黑羽窃笑。估计白马父亲那边听着，会以为这边是一个修养良好声线清甜的女人在和他通话。  
“我是，请问你是哪位。”  
“白马君没跟您提过我吗？我是他唔啊……”剩下的话被白马捂回进黑羽嘴里。  
拿回手机，白马满头黑线地对父亲解释：“不，并不是您想的那样。只是我的一个朋友。”  
而黑羽一副等看好戏的表情，坐在椅子上吃零食，“啊啦白马君，你为什么不对家人坦白在和我交往呢，难道是觉得电视台女主播配不上你这样的大少爷吗？”  
“真的没有女朋友！而是……”白马发觉自己完全没办法同父亲说明，难不成告诉他自己只是交了个会用伪声的男朋友？  
“呜呜呜，你对我抱着的是玩玩而已的心态吗白马君！？” 黑羽还不忘添油加醋，“分手吧！！分手！！”饱含哭腔的女声说着那些肥皂剧里的台词，感情相当真挚，根本是闻着伤心。

仅仅一次还好，接下来几个星期，白马一旦和父亲通电话，黑羽就会在一旁用不同的女声作旁白。完全给父亲留下自己儿子是个“老少通吃、来者不拒、花花公子”的印象。  
在接受父亲长达两个小时的批评教育后，白马满脑子回荡“自励自省”坐到沙发上，揉着发痛的太阳穴，无奈叹气。  
“小探啊，爸爸工作忙也没办法经常提醒你。但是作为高中生学业为重，你不要太放纵自己——噗哈哈哈哈！”学着父亲讲话的黑羽，憋不住大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈白马你脸色不太好，要不要照镜子？”  
闻言他站起身来，一把将黑羽按在地上，轻说一句：“我真是谢谢你了。”又气又笑地狠狠吻下去。

.  
之后的夜里是KID预告函的日期，白马让警视厅借了十几个3D投影仪架在高楼处。当白衣怪盗从天台跃起展开滑翔翼时，所有投影仪同时打开，暗沉的天幕中立刻出现无数的……鱼类。  
从望远镜里看来，飞在天空中的KID整个人都猛颤了一下，随之手忙脚乱地在那些投影里寻找穿梭的缝隙。逃跑速度和往常相比，不知慢了多少。  
“干得不错啊白马！”警部大力拍着他的肩膀，赞叹道。  
在追捕KID这么堂而皇之的理由下，白马那点报复心理完全不会有人发现。

第二天轮到白马做值日，而在他之后到教室的，是怒气冲冲的黑羽。如果说平时对上他，黑羽是处于爆炸边缘的火药桶，那么此时的黑羽已经炸开了。  
他话不多说就扑上去跟白马掐架，虽然被同学拉开，还是十分凶狠地警告白马：“你这混蛋今天只要敢跟我讲话，我绝对打死你。”  
这下轮到白马考虑怎么安抚小动物受伤的心灵了。

本想着用美食赔罪，白马在放学前约黑羽去他家吃晚饭，却没想到之前还跟他势不两立的家伙已经笑眯眯一派云淡风轻。  
“嘛白马，我已经不打算跟你计较昨晚的事了。”黑羽说，“晚上借你电脑用用。”  
肯定有阴谋。

晚饭过后黑羽埋在电脑前不知鼓捣些什么，白马凑过去看时发现他正塞着耳机在听一些，无法明确形容的东西。透过耳机白马隐约听见“嗯嗯啊啊”的声音，然后决定又该重新塑造一番黑羽在自己心中的形象了。  
“你想干什么。”白马直觉最近黑羽做的一切事情都有目的。接着他就听到黑羽用女声答道：“白马，你觉得今天这声音，合你口味吗。”  
若用清纯、可爱、甜美这些词形容黑羽之前模仿声音的共同点，那他今天的伪声确实和之前大相径庭。如同醇香红酒一般低徊婉转的女声，再带点似有若无的沙哑，真是相当性感。  
“你说，我要是用这声音录一份娇喘声给你老爸，你会不会被他揍呢？”  
果然在想着怎么报复回来。对于黑羽在某些事上的执着，白马不得不佩服。“黑羽君，如果你非常想去潜水玩，就尽管录吧。”  
鱼类的威胁对于黑羽还是很奏效的，听完这句话，他默默闭上了嘴。但是一小会儿后，他哭丧着脸开口，依然是之前那个女声：“白马……声音，好像变不回去了。”

.  
本以为黑羽是暂时玩脱，睡一觉就能变回来。早上起床时白马看他，黑羽指着嘴一副生无可恋的模样。  
白马有点幸灾乐祸，说：“这样吧，就说你感冒今天不能开口。”黑羽这下倒听话，除了点头没有任何意见。

“原来笨蛋不会感冒是骗人的啊，”青子盯着黑羽，笑着说，“快斗，你今天太安静了我很不习惯呢！”  
黑羽不敢说话，只能把反驳的话写在纸上。  
青子扭头，“我才不看呢。让你平时老欺负我，报应来了吧。”  
黑羽看看她，看看坐在身后的白马。白马摊手，“黑羽君，我没法帮你，因为青子说的是实话。”  
气死我了！黑羽瞪他一眼，转过身埋头装睡。

一上午的多灾多难把黑羽折腾得够呛。  
先是班主任质疑他装病，让他到医务室开证明，根本无法辩解的情况下白马还相当悠哉，看着他快被逼疯时才帮忙糊弄过去。之后是音乐课被点名唱之前教的歌曲，那时白马被叫出去不在，他比手画脚脸都憋红了青子才来解围。  
根本是自作孽不可活……  
午休时黑羽瘫坐在座位，连动手指的欲望都没有。  
做完笔记后白马一边活动手腕，一边说：“其实说不定能让你的本音回来的。”  
真的吗！黑羽的眼睛一下睁得溜圆，并且脸上也有了几分神采。  
“刚才上网查的，好像也是和你差不多的情况。”白马把手机递给黑羽，“说是初学者变伪声后找不回本音，不过黑羽君你的经验应该很丰富，怎么也……”  
“我之前一直模仿的都是那种可爱女孩子的声音啊！这次是根本不同的类型好吗！”  
黑羽在纸上写，“对了你快说什么办法。”  
“没有什么非常见效的方法，不过也有人说可以检查口腔之类的。”白马说，“需要我帮忙吗，黑羽君。”  
权衡半天，黑羽写了个“好”。

“不过为什么要跑这个地方来啊白马。”  
学校之前翻修过一次，操场和教学楼背后新建了一个厕所。不过因为距离比较远，一般没什么人来这里。白马说：“难道你希望自己张着嘴被我观察的事在学校里流传吗，总之我是不介意。”  
“是是，能把我声音变回来怎样都听你的。”黑羽说完，闭上眼张开嘴，一副任人宰割的模样。  
白马一手压住他的肩，一手抚上黑羽侧脸，凑近了想看清他的口腔内部。  
洁白整齐的牙齿，还有两颗小虎牙，白马觉得曾经自己被黑羽一口咬住时那么痛的原因就在这里了。牙床是健康的粉红色，以及黑羽那不安份、一直扭来扭去的舌头……  
他忍不住咽了一口唾沫。  
“哎你好了没啊，累死我了。”黑羽口齿不清地问他，半睁开的蓝色眸子里有点迷蒙的神色。  
“黑羽君。”白马抿住嘴唇，松开手。  
“干嘛？”  
他按住黑羽的后脑勺，堵上对方的双唇。

.  
黑羽来不及反应时，已经被白马撬开了齿关。牙床和上颚被对方的舌席卷，最后又与自己的舌尖纠缠。他感觉白马身上特有的气息扑面而来，甚至深入到自己的口腔内部。他们用嘴唇相互吮吸，发出湿泞的声音。  
他想离开，却被白马箍得更紧。黑羽用力拍了拍白马后背，“放开……要憋死了。”  
白马松开他后，他扶住膝盖弯着腰用力吸气，“白马，你今天吃错药了吗。”然而气还没喘匀，一只手臂就被抓住，白马把他拖向厕所更里面。“喂！！”  
因为整个上午都没开口，刚刚又屏着气接吻，黑羽的声音显得更加沙哑……和性感。白马想可能已经克制不住自己了，他攥住黑羽手臂的手不自觉用力，以免对方挣脱。  
“白马！”黑羽抵抗着在后方拖住他的脚步，空出的手使劲想要掰开他。“这是学校！学校！！”  
“我已经忍不住了。”他说。这几周以来黑羽除了自娱自乐想着怎么整他外，就是去调戏警方。就算他白马探自控力再好，也会被憋疯啊！“这里很偏僻，不用担心有人来。”  
“你……”黑羽一开口便松了劲，“但是厕所也没条件给你做啊！”  
白马冲里面扬扬下颌，“那里有隔间。”  
“……”  
翻修过后每个厕所都会提供一个单独残障人士使用的马桶小隔间，白马把黑羽拖进去后抬手锁上插销，“这不就是条件了吗。”黑羽咬牙，完全放弃抵抗般低声骂了一句：“混蛋。”  
白马轻轻勾起嘴角，把黑羽抵上墙壁。揽住他的腰，俯下身又是一个绵长幽深的吻。他吮吸着对方的舌尖，此时荷尔蒙激起的反应令他感觉黑羽口腔中有股淡甜的味道。  
从嘴唇辗转向下，他细细啃咬着黑羽脖颈和锁骨，之后留下淡淡的红印。  
“你别咬，嗯、会被看到。”黑羽推他的肩膀。  
“衣服能遮住。”他笑着说，鼻息打在黑羽皮肤上，令黑羽轻轻颤抖起来。说话时白马已经动手解开黑羽衬衫除第一颗外的其他纽扣，于是他的胸膛和腹部完全暴露出来。  
白马躬下身子，将黑羽胸前小巧的樱色乳尖含进口中，时不时用牙拉扯，而舌尖轻柔缓慢地在乳晕上打着转。一小会儿的功夫，那颗乳尖已经硬挺起来。与此同时，他的手拨弄揉捏着黑羽的另一颗乳尖。  
他不忘调笑，“味道很好。”  
“闭嘴，啊……”黑羽说，话未完已经转成低低的喘息。  
吻到黑羽肚脐下方时，他突然停住了动作，细细嗅着黑羽皮肤上的气息。明明只是很简单的沐浴液残香，为什么现在闻起来却那么能煽动他的欲望。  
“嗯，白马、你别给我磨蹭！”黑羽轻扯一下他的头发。  
“是是，黑羽君那么忍不住吗？”  
说着他解开了黑羽下身的纽扣和拉链，将长裤褪至黑羽脚踝处。他向后坐到了马桶盖上，伸手揽过黑羽臀部，凑近后隔着内裤用嘴唇触碰一下对方已经勃起的下体。  
“啊！你干什么！”黑羽已经开始粗重地喘息起来，“时间不多……嗯啊。”  
白马不等他说完，便拉下黑羽的内裤，将他整个包含入口中。黑羽有些不安份地扭动着，他便恶作剧般用牙碰了碰他身体最脆弱的器官。果然，黑羽颤了一下，停止了动作。  
“黑羽君，靠近些。”他说话有些含糊，但黑羽很听话地抬起腿跪跨在马桶盖边缘，移动身体时那茎体撞进白马口腔深处，让他情不自禁发出舒服的低叹。  
待黑羽完全勃起后，白马开始啮咬起下方那两个小小的囊球。  
“白马、嗯，你不要老是，这样……我都快要射了。”  
看着对方脸颊逐渐染满绯红，他直起身吻一下黑羽。“不可以比我先释放啊，黑羽君。”说着，他用手轻轻按压一下黑羽下体的前端。  
黑羽气息不匀，说道：“那你就，呼啊，快点到下一步啊。”  
白马看着他此时相当色气的神情，暗想自己也好不到哪里去。下身已经胀痛得快要炸开，他也想立刻进入正题。但是……“还是需要扩张啊。”  
黑羽弯下腰匍匐在隔间门上。他让黑羽含进自己的三根手指，待到手指被唾液浸透，白马缓缓向黑羽后穴插入了自己第一根手指。  
“真是，要得相当紧呢。”他说，“没有专用的润滑剂，黑羽君只能忍受一下了。”  
“唔嗯……你不要，不要说得这么明显。”黑羽说话时，后穴也跟着抽动起来将手指吞得更深。  
他反复用手指抽插几次后，等内壁逐渐软化放松时，又加进剩下两根手指。  
黑羽身子忽然一僵，“喂！打声招呼再进来啊，痛死了！”  
“只是一小段时间没有做过，黑羽君你又变得这么抗拒了……”也不知道是好是坏。  
扩张好后，白马拉下自己的裤子。黑羽看着他的下体挺立起来，问：“白马，你这个……什么时候变那么，大了。”  
“只不过原来做时，是黑灯瞎火你看不清。”他笑，拉过黑羽的手，“愿意主动来吗。”  
“你这是摆明了让我……呿。”黑羽咂舌，再次跨坐在他身上。用手扶住他的下体，然后试探着一寸一寸没入自己体内。  
“嗯，嗯啊……”仅仅进入一半，黑羽眉目间便显得有些痛苦，腰腹也僵硬起来。“不行、啊，疼。”  
白马伸手环住黑羽，手掌轻拍着他的背脊，“别急，黑羽君。放松一点。”并吻上黑羽，一遍一遍安抚他。  
当整个下身都进入黑羽体内，白马感受到一阵的紧窒，快感顺着被箍住的下体直达脑部，令他眼前乍现一道白光。这种无比契合的欢愉感让他以为自己其实到达了理想的世界，那种温暖柔软的感觉唯独黑羽能够给予。  
而黑羽的感受也差不了多少，最初的疼痛立刻被之后一浪高过一浪的快感掩埋。后穴向内不住地收缩，似乎是要留住白马。  
“其实你也很想要吧，黑羽君。”他捧起黑羽的脸，“毕竟这段时间我们都没有……”  
“你，啊啊、够了，嗯……”黑羽抬手想挡在脸前，被他捉住。  
“别躲。”  
随后就是一阵快速的顶撞。“啊、嗯啊，白马……别，唔嗯，太快了。啊……”生理性的泪水顺着黑羽眼角不住向下滑落。  
身体相撞的声音和水声充斥在身周。  
由于黑羽跨坐在上方，重力使他每一次冲撞都能顶进黑羽身体的更深处。当白马顶向黑羽内壁某一处时，他的呼吸瞬间变得更加急促。  
“嗯，哈啊……白马……”  
是这里了，白马心想。接着便打算再加些力……

“咦荒木，你带我们来这里干嘛？”  
外面突然响起别人的声音。  
黑羽整个人都僵住了。  
“白马！！”他急得冷汗直冒，“说好的不会有多余的人来呢！？”  
他伸出手指做了个噤声的动作，用口型对黑羽说：“当然要做到最后啊。”  
“会被发现的！”  
“那就不要让他们听见声音就好了。出声就会被发现哦，”白马轻轻笑着说，“黑羽君，这种丢面子的事，千万不能发生啊。”  
也不管黑羽抗议，他开始缓慢轻柔地抽插起来。

脚步声更近了。  
“当然是来上厕所的啊，教学楼那么挤，这里不是挺好吗。”  
黑羽双手都捂在嘴上，因为憋气脸上烧得通红。他的胸口猛烈地起伏着，仿佛这样都能听见心脏鼓动的声音。  
黑羽强忍着不愿发出声音，小小的尖牙将下唇都咬得泛了白。  
白马听见他鼻音里开始出现断断续续的抽泣声。

“可是，之前你讲的那个怪谈……”  
“那个啊，除了故事里的人，其他都是骗人的啦！”  
“哈啊！？”  
“你想想，一个怪谈，让别人都不敢来这里，我们上厕所就不用排队了啊。”  
“哦——厉害啊荒木！真聪明！”

“呼啊……”终于黑羽实在憋不住，开始大口喘着气。  
白马一边在他体内顶弄着，一边用手套弄起黑羽的下体。他故意用手指按住对方柔软的顶端，激得黑羽不得不发出声来。  
“唔呃！……嗯，你这……”

“你们听见什么声音了吗？”  
黑羽咬住下唇，惊恐地朝那个方向看了一眼。  
“别怕。”白马附在他耳边，悄悄说。  
安静一小会儿后，其他人笑起来。“诶，你是不是神经过敏了哈哈哈哈。”  
“可是真的有声音……”

白马开始用力抽插，对黑羽下体的套弄也加快起来。  
“……”黑羽双眼蒙着一层情欲的光彩，终究忍不住呻吟出声。“嗯啊、啊……唔啊……”  
“黑羽君，想哭也是可以的哦。”  
白马凑到他的耳边，低声说道。黑羽双眼蒙着水光，但还是狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
信了你的鬼话我才会声名不保吧！

“真的、真的有声音啊！”  
“我好像也听见了。”  
“荒木，你真的是骗人的吗？”  
“我、我也不知道啊！”  
脚步声又近了。

“你这个、混蛋……”  
黑羽说话时依旧是女声，只不过现在已经沙哑得根本听不出原来的音色。快感令他开始小声地啜泣起来。  
“……呜，呃啊，快点，求你……”

“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
大叫同时，几个脚步也十分混乱地远离了这里。

“黑羽君，你知道吗。”  
白马咬住他的耳垂，然后向黑羽的耳蜗里轻轻吐息，“其实我最喜欢的，是你本来的声音。”  
“混蛋、白马。”少年的声音这样说道。  
话音落下时，黑羽只感觉体内有温凉的液体溅出。而自己的白浊，也刚好射了出来。

.  
“听说，之前那个怪谈，是真的啊。”  
“我没听过啊，讲讲吧！”  
“B班的几个男生说，那边男厕里，会传出女人的哭泣声。听起来十分痛苦压抑呢。”  
“那一定有很重的怨念吧……以后我们离那里远一点就好了。”

放学之后女孩子间的闲谈总会被路过的人听见。“黑羽君，看来那个厕所，真的成为不祥之地了呢。”  
归国的混血少年在夕阳下对自己乱发的同伴说。  
“天知道是谁搞的鬼。”黑发少年翻个白眼，“我告诉你白马，下回再敢做那种事，我绝对会把你……”  
“是是，黑羽君。”他说，“一会儿还是去我家吃晚饭吧？”

当然，怪谈依旧在继续。

  
—END—


End file.
